FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an air-fuel ratio detection system for an internal combustion engine, more particularly to an air-fuel ratio detection system for a multicylinder internal combustion engine which enables to select one among outputs of an air-fuel ratio sensor sampled at a timing most optimum under the engine operating conditions and based on the sampled datum, to detect the air-fuel ratio of the engine correctly.